Le destin est impitoyable
by Seelight et Clove-Stoneheart
Summary: La seconde révolution n'aura servi à rien. Juste à gagner un peu de temps. Les Hunger Games existent toujours. Pour cette 4ème expiation, deux tributs âgés de six à douze ans sont moisonnés en plus des autres tributs âgés entre douze et dix-huit ans dans chaque district. Je protègerais mon frère au péril de ma vie, mon but premier est de ne pas revenir vivante.
1. La moisson

Voici le nouveau chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire... Sinon bah... Bah rien. La cruauté dont je fais preuve dans cette histoire est magnifique ! ( je ne suis pas une psychopathe, juste un peu félée)

Mon but premier, ne pas revenir.

**Les mots du président Shadow résonnent dans ma tête.**

« Cette année, afin qu'il ne soit pas oublié que lors de la première et la deuxième révolution, personne n'a été épargné, deux enfants entre six et douze ans seront moissonnés en plus de ceux âgés d'entre douze et dix-huit ans dans chaque district.»

Les centièmes Hunger Games, la quatrième expiation. La révolution du Geai Moqueur n'a rien arrangé. L'ancien gouvernement à reprit ses droits, et les Hunger Games ont recommencés. J'ai quinze ans, mon petit frère, Sacha, en a huit. Je n'ai pas eu besoins de beaucoup réfléchir à ce que je vais faire si il est tiré au sort. Me porter volontaire, l'emmener jusqu'en "final", me suicider pour qu'il revienne vivant. C'est logique et surtout normal. Enfin... Pour moi, c'est logique. Personne ne me regrettera. Ceux qui me connaissent ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, et le reste... Bah... Ils ne me connaissent pas. J'enfonce ma chaussure dans le sol du district 1, et écrase légèrement le pied de mon amie de toujours. Céline me regarde en fronçant les sourcils : elle sait bien que le stresse me fait dérailler. Je relève la tête et vois une grande greluche se dandiner sur l'estrade : Carmen.

«Les demoiselles d'abord !

Sa main plonge dans la boule de verre, frôle délicatement les simples papiers qui décident de qui va mourir on non cette année. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine.

« Anna Crivery !»

Je vois la petite fille sortir des rangs des dix ans. Elle tremble comme une feuille. Elle éclate en sanglots quand Carmen lui demande son âge. Anna ne répond pas. Le regard de la femme du Capitole se pose alors sur celle que j'imagine être la mère d'Anna. Celle ci se lève, tout aussi tremblante que sa fille. Et chuchote :

- Dix

- Pouvez vous répéter ?

Dans un ultime effort, la pauvre mère crie un autre dix.

- Y a t-il des volontaires ?»

Quelle question futile ! Elle croit vraiment qu'un autre petit va se porter volontaire pour la sauver ?

La petite se range à sa place. La main de Carmen replonge dans la boule de verre. Pas moi, pas moi...

« Bridget Hunter !

L'intéressé monte fièrement sur l'estrade. Bridget fait partie des carrières les plus prometteuses. Si elle ne va pas aux Jeux cette année, elle deviendra Pacificatrice. Personne ne veut ça. Carmen demande si il y a des volontaires, personne ne se prononce. Pas pour Bridget. On lui fait suffisamment confiance. C'est au tour des garçons. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la main de Céline. Elle me dit d'arrêter, que le danger est passé. C'est une fille unique, elle ne comprends pas.

« Alexi Clark !

- Je me porte volontaire !

Je manque de m'évanouir. Sacha s'est porté volontaire pour le petit de six ans. Je connais Alexi. C'est le fils de nos voisins. Mon frère est maintenant sur l'estrade.

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Sacha. Sacha Day.

- Noooon !

Mon cri brise les applaudissements de la foule. Je continue, en criant toujours :

- Je me porte volontaire en tant que tribut fille ! Bridget ! Je t'en prie !

Bridget me regarde, se mord l'intérieure de la joue gauche. Elle hésite. Elle sait pourquoi je veux me porter volontaire. Elle a tout de suite comprit. La foule lui crie de rester tribut, de m'ignorer.

- Je... Ne sais pas...

- Bridget !

Ma voix se fait suppliante. Bridget descend de l'estrade en me souriant. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- T'as intérêt à le sauver, ou à gagner si il meurt.

- N'ai crainte, je le réponds, toujours en chuchotant.

Elle détache son bracelet puis me le tend. Je l'accroche autour de mon poignet. Je rejoins Carmen qui me demande mon prénom.

- Violence Day.

- Quel âge as tu ?

- Quinze ans.

Elle sourie discrètement à l'annonce de mon prénom peut commun, et de mon âge. Je fais gamine et alors ? Je me jure que, si Sacha meurt et que je reviens vivante, je lui découperais la bouche. Je me place aux côtés d'Anna. Je viens de lui arracher tout rêves de retour, aussi infimes soit-ils. Elle sait que je tuerai toute personne se mettant entre Sacha et la victoire. Je foudroie mon frère du regard en articulant silencieusement cette phrase : Espèce de petit con, si j'arrive à te ramener vivant, papa et maman t'arracheront la tête !

«Aaron Smith !

Et merde ! Je regarde Sacha et lui dis, toujours en articulant silencieusement : Je rectifie, c'est moi qui vais t'arracher la tête, dans l'arène !

Une montagne de muscles se dirige vers Carmen. Il va être très difficile à tuer, lui. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, tellement noirs que le bleu du ciel se reflète dedans. Ses yeux noirs jaugent ses futurs adversaires. Il sourit. Son trop plein d'assurance le conduira à sa perte. Aaron, seize ans, arrogant, manipulateur, fantasque... Et j'en passe ! Je me demande comment ses parents arrivent à le supporter. Ah oui ! Nous sommes dans le district un, donc Aaron est l'enfant modèle. Je sers les poings. Le district un adore le Capitole. Mais pourquoi aimer un gouvernement qui envoie des enfants à la mort pour se divertir ? Et surtout, comment aimer des monstres ? Je sers la main d'Aaron en plantant mes ongles dans le dos de la sienne. Un sourire moqueur fend ses lèvres tandis qu'il me broie la main pour se venger. Je regarde Sacha. J'espère que je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il gagne. On nous emmène dans l'hôtel de ville, puis on me jette presque dans une des pièces. Céline entre et me lance un regard plein de compassion.

« Je suis désolée, elle me dis.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas de ta faute !

Elle comprend mon sous-entendu visant le Capitole.

-Tes parents ne viendrons pas. Ils sont encore à la bijouterie. Ma mère vient de me le dire.

- Un message de leur part ?

- Tu les connais...

Mes parents m'aiment, mais ils ne le montrent pas. Ils ne "s'abaisseront" pas à me dire qu'ils m'aiment. Blessée, je réponds :

- Dis leur que si je meurs, je ne les regretterai pas. Ils pourront pleurer dans leur coin, mais ils ne s'en prendront qu'à eux mêmes.

Céline me regarde, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

- T'es sûre ?

- Autant que je m'appelle Violence.

- Tant que te trouveras dans l'arène, tu atteindras tes objectifs.»

Sur ces mots, elle quitte la pièce, me laissant seule, avec une dizaine de pacificateurs. Il y en a autant à cause d'Ashley, la tribut de l'année dernière. Elle était un peu folle et à attaqué les pacificateurs pour les égorger et boire leur sang. Elle est morte dans l'arène écrasée par un rocher lors d'un éboulement. C'est étrange, de se sentir seule à côté de plusieurs personnes. J'enrage contre le Capitole, contre ces oiseaux multicolores et écervelés qui vont bientôt pouvoir tuer mon frère d'un claquement de doigts. Je fixe mes pieds et mon regard suit ensuite la course effrénée d'un moustique dans la pièce. J'attend en rêvassant, en me demandant de quelle façon tuer Aaron et Anna. Pauvre Anna... Elle n'a personne pour la protéger, elle. Sacha a intérêt à se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a. Cet espèce d'écervelé qui se porte volontaire pour un ami ! Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Je fulmine dans ma barbe imaginaire tandis que des pacificateurs m'escortent jusqu'au train. Sacha se jette dans mes bras, effrayé.

« Et bah le garçon là, il ponte Aaron du menton, bah il m'a dit qu'il allait m'arracher les yeux et me couper la tête.

- C'est nous qui allons lui arracher les yeux.

- À la petite cuiller ?

Je n'ai jamais compris sa manie de vouloir arracher les yeux avec une petite cuiller. Mon frère a un pet au casque, je pense.

- Oui, à la cuiller.

Aaron nous regarde, blasé. J'ébouriffe les cheveux de mon frère, puis me dégage de son étreinte. Je tourne la tête. Le jaune fluo des cheveux de Carmen m'éblouit. Ses habits sont découpés dans la même couleur. Carmen me rappelle les surligneurs que nous avions au collège. On échangeait toujours les bouchons du jaune et du bleu. Carmen pose sa main bleu fluo sur mon épaule en souriant. Je la regarde avec mon fameux regard qui me vaut de ne pas avoir d'amis. Elle retire sa main. Je lui dis :

« T'as tout compris ma vieille.»

Nous montons dans le train. Sacha s'accroche à mon bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je lui dis d'arrêter et qu'il n'avait qu'à pas se porter volontaire. Il revêt une mine boudeuse et se détache de mon bras. Je n'imagine même pas la vie qu'il va mener pendant les Jeux. Froussard comme il est, il va courir hors de sa plate forme avant le gong. Nos mentors arrivent et nous sépare des petits, Aaron et moi. Une femme d'allure imposante nous ordonne de nous assoir, se que nous faisons aussitôt. Je vois un muet fermer à clef la porte qui nous relie au wagon où se trouvent Sacha et Anna. La femme, Rachel, demande à un muet quatre verres de vin. Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Elle va pas nous bourrer maintenant quand même ! Si ?

« Pourquoi nous avoir séparer des petits ?

- Pour votre bien, me répond Rachel.

- Pour ne pas que vous vous attachiez à eux, renchérit Adam, montrez nous ce que vous savez faire.

Je saisi un couteau, le lance dans un des petits carreaux du papier peint. Je répète l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de couteau.

- Bien, Rachel regarde Aaron en souriant. Toi, on sait ce que tu sais faire. Tu es très prometteur. Plus que cette gamine, en tout cas. »

Ces paroles m'ont piquée au vif. Je me lève d'un bond mais Adam fond sur moi et m'immobilise au sol. Rachel est pliée en deux, sous le regard amusé d'Aaron.

« Lâche la, Adam, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Au fait, rajoute Rachel, vous serez obligés de dormir dans la même chambre, l'autre compartiment étant remplit par les deux autres gosses.

- Ha mais non ! Je vais pas supporter ÇA pendant une nuit ! C'est pas possible !

Je foudroie Aaron du regard.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le ÇA ?!

Un couteau souffle à mes oreilles. Je regarde Rachel, assise sur une chaise, se délectant du spectacle. Au comble de l'énervement, je lui crie :

- Tu veux du popcorn pendant que t'y est ?!»

Rachel se lève. Elle s'élance vers moi mais je l'esquive, non sans peine. Je sans une lame s'enfoncer dans mon épaule. Un spasme de douleur m'envahit. Aaron se bat avec Adam, juste à côté de moi. Rachel me soulève du sol, Adam fait de même avec Aaron. Nous nous débattons. Rachel demande une corde à un muet, qu'il s'empresse de lui apporter. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes accrochés, Aaron et moi, dos à dos, au pied de la table. Ma fureur heurte les parois de mon corps. J'essaye de me dégager, rien à faire. Rachel relève ma tête en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts aux ongles horriblement pointus.

« Tu veux te faire conseiller?

je fais oui de la tête. Adam s'agenouille à côté d'Aaron et de moi, et dit :

- Alors vous faites ce qu'on vous dit. TOUT, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui...»

Ma voix se fait toute petite. Rachel nous détache et nous donne une coupe de vin. Nous buvons le breuvage âcre. J'ai chaud, ma tête me tourne. Je sourie bêtement en voyant la rediffusion de la moisson. Je regarde les images sans les voir. Des gugusses flous se trimballent dans la télé. Adam pose un verre de whisky sur mes genoux. Je l'avale d'une traite. Nos mentors sont alcooliques, ils ne savent pas quelles sont nos limites. S'ensuit un verre de pastis. Mais quand je vous parle de verres, ce sont de vrais verres. Nos mentors nous ordonnent d'aller nous coucher. J'arrive à peine à marche. Je titube et tombe à terre. Je suis retenue par Rachel qui est morte de rire, comme d'habitude. Elle me jette sur mon lit. Je me glisse en sous-vêtements sous les draps, oubliant Aaron, qui reste en caleçon.

« Je ne serais pas contre te baiser, il me dit.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Il commence à me monter dessus. Je me dégage de lui tant bien que mal, et pars de la chambre en chancelant. Je le cogne contre un four quand une pomme m'atterrit en pleine tête. Je lance un sac de farine sur mon agresseur. Ses cheveux noirs deviennent blanc, je ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi. Ah oui ! Le sac de farine qui était ouvert ! He prends une assiette ceuse que je pose sur ma tête. Je m'arme d'un couteau, mon agresseur fait de même. Je me jette sur Aaron pour lui trancher la gorge. Je le rate mais entaille sa jambe. Dans sang se mêle à la farine. Le colosse me blesse à l'omoplate, coupant une de mes bretelles de soutient-gorge. Je commence à pleurer parce qu'elle souffre trop et qu'il faut l'achever. Je coupe alors le soutient-gorge qui tombe par terre en poussant un cri d'agonie digne des plus grand. Aaron s'approche de moi et arrache ma culotte. Je m'enfuis de la cuisine qui commence à devenir un champ de bataille. Un moustique se pose sur mon bras. Je le prend entre mes doigts et envoie la chose dans une fenêtre qui explose, laissant entrer l'air libre. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour passer la tête dehors mais je me prend la vitre en pleine face. Je regarde Aaron. Ses mains brillent et il me dit :

«C'est moi qui ait refermé la fenêtre avec mes pouvoirs magiques !

Il se croit plus fort que moi ? Il va voir... Je cours réveiller mes deux dragons endormis. L'un d'eux me regarde et me demande ce qu'il se passe.

- Vite ! Un sorcier a refermé la fenêtre ! Ouhaaa !

Un monstre avec une gueule de cauchemar vient d'apparaître devant moi. Je reçois une droite magistrale en pleine face et m'évanouis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je n'ai aucune idée de si ma fic vous plaît, vu l'absence de reviews, je ne sais que penser. Sinon, voici le second chapitre. Je promet de faire une arène sanglante, même si les premiers chapitres sont un peu mous !**

Une rose, rouge de notre sang

**On me jette une éponge à la figure. Je me réveille dans une mare de vomi que je pense être le mien. Je lève les yeux vers Rachel, qui a une furieuse envie de me tuer. Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal ! Ma tête tourne, mes articulations sont douloureuses. Adam, pour me sortir de ma torpeur, me crie :**

« Nettoie ça ! Et que ça saute ! Quand tu auras fini, t'iras ranger la cuisine !

Je regarde Aaron, plus frais que moi. Il commence à sortir de la pièce avec nos mentors quand je crie à mon tour :

- Et Aaron !? Lui aussi était bourré hier !

Enfin, je pense...

- Oui mais lui n'est pas venu nous réveiller en nous prenant pour des dragons et en nous disant qu'un sorcier a refermé la fenêtre !»

Rachel est au bord des nerfs. À contre cœur, je saisis l'éponge et commence à nettoyer les restes de ma soirée apparemment agitée. J'aurais dit à mes mentors qu'un sorcier a refermé la fenêtre ? Ils vont me prendre pour une folle ! Une fois mon travail terminé, je me glisse sous la douche. Je soupire de soulagement en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau crasseuse. Je reste pendant au moins une heure sous la douche, histoire d'être sûre d'être bien propre. C'est Carmen qui vient me sortir de force de la salle de bain pour que j'aille retrouver mes préparateurs. Je gratte quand même encore dix minutes pour me brosser les dents, sous le regard ébahît de Carmen, qui n'a jamais vu ça. Nous arrivons au centre de transformation. Je vais rejoindre mon équipe de préparation. Les couleurs vives de mes préparateurs me torturent les yeux. Du jaune, du vert, du bleu, de l'orange ! Comment peuvent-ils se supporter ?! Je ne sais pas et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir. On m'arrache les poils de tout le corps, on camoufle l'énorme bleu que j'ai reçus hier. Mes préparateurs attachent mes cheveux en une sorte de queue de cheval ultra sophistiquée puis, me laissent à mon styliste. Celui-ci ne me salue pas mais ausculte mon corps. Il m'énerve, à trainer ses mains vertes sur mon anatomie. Je suis pourtant obligée de le laisser faire. Il regarde mes doigts au ongles argentés, grogne en voyant mes lèvres argentées aussi. Je jette un œil sur la bâche posée grossièrement sur une chaise.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... J'espérais quelqu'un d'un peu plus beau. Pas que tu sois vilaine, au contraire ! Mais je voulais quelqu'un d'éblouissant !

Je fronce les sourcils. Oui, mes yeux sont marrons, comme les trois quarts de la population, mais leurs reflets quelques fois rouges sont magnifiques. Mes cheveux bouclés oscillent entre le blond, le châtain, le gris et le roux, mais ils me valent souvent des compliments, même de ceux qui ne m'aiment guère ! À quoi s'attendait-il ? À une pimbêche écervelée prête à coucher avec le premier venu ? Eh bah il va être déçu, très déçu. Je lui réponds calmement :

- Mon aspect ne vous plaît pas ? Vous savez, je peux défiler nue si vous ne me trouvez ma digne de vos créations.

Je commence à me lever pour sortir de la pièce quand il me retient par l'épaule, complètement affolé.

- Non ! Tu es très bien ! Pa-pardon ! »

Il m'enfile la robe faite de fils d'argent que je devrai porter pour le Grand Cirque. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes paupières argentées lancent des éclats de lumière à chaque mouvement tandis que ma peau scintille légèrement. Je ne me trouve pas à couper le souffle. Juste pas mal. Rien ne m'impressionne, de toute façon. Je fais mine d'être époustouflée ( je ne veux pas décevoir mon styliste, même après ce qu'il m'a dit). Rufus, c'est le nom de mon styliste, ébouriffe ses cheveux verts en me disant que je suis splendide. Nous rejoignons Carmen qui me complimente allègrement. J'ai même le droit à un " tu ressembles à un Déesse ". Aaron nous rejoint. Il a franchement l'air ridicule. Enfin, de mon point de vue, bien sûr. Des bouts de tissus argentés sont placés à des endroits stratégiques, laissant le reste de son corps musclé à découvert. Nous rejoignons le char sur lequel nous devons faire le tour du cirque. Je vois mon petit frère arriver accompagné d'Anna. Ils sont habillés comme nous. On dirait des enfants que l'on à obligé à grandir trop vite. Mais que dis-je... Ils ont grandit trop vite ! Mon regard se pose sur les autres enfants. Ils ont l'air si fragiles à côté de leur aînés... Tout ce qu'ils pourront faire en fait, c'est retarder leur mort imminente. Je monte sur le char qui s'ébranle et commence sa course autour du Grand Cirque. Sacha et Anna sont les premiers à passer. Ils sont applaudis par la foule. Arrivée à hauteur des habitants du Capitole, des roses se mettent à voler dans tous les sens. Je ramasse celles qui tombent à mes pieds et brandis le bouquet, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur les lèvres. Soudain, des huées me sortent de mon rêve éveillé. Je me retourne et vois les tributs du douze complètement nus, une lampe de mineur sur la tête. Cette vision m'attriste et me fait rire intérieurement. Les pauvres, ça doit être horrible d'être détesté par des gens que l'on ne connaît pas parce qu'on est mal habillé. Je me dis que cela n'est pas mon cas et recommence à sourire niaisement. Les chars s'arrêtent, le président Shadow commence son discours. Il effeuille la rose noire placée devant lui. Elle possède vingt-quatre pétales. Vingt-trois sont arrachées par le président Shadow. La vingt-quatrième représente le vainqueur des jeux. Mais cette année, la rose possède quarante-huit pétales et quarante-sept tombent à terre. Son discours terminé, le président Shadow nous lance son éternel :

«Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et que le sort puisse vous être favorable !»

Quand je regarde l'état des gagnants des éditions passée, je me demande de quel sort il parle. La mort est sans doutes plus belle qu'une vie de cauchemars récurrents. Mais je reste quand même attachée à la vie, aussi noire soit-elle. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine lorsque nous entrons dans le centre d'entraînement, qui sera la dernière demeure de quarante-sept d'entre nous. Dans l'ascenseur, Carmen nous félicite et nous dit que nous avons été formidables. Sacha recommence de s'accrocher à mais je le laisse faire. Si il peut se rassurer comme ça... Je dois partager ma chambre avec Anna. Nous montons dans nos chambres pour nous changer. Je me change dans la salle de bain pour laisser un peu d'intimité à la petite. Je prendrai un bain après le dîner. Anna est morte de fatigue et je dois la porter pour qu'elle vienne manger. Je m'assois à table et vois un Sacha traumatisé arriver. Il se jette sur mes genoux et brandit un couteau en direction d'Aaron. J'arrache l'arme des mains de mon frère. Elle vient atterrir dans le mur, à quelques millimètres au dessus de la tête d'Aaron. Sacha pouffe de rire en voyant l'expression de colosse. Moi, je garde mon masque d'indifférence pour menacer Aaron :

« Touche à un de ses cheveux et tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances.

- J'attendrai d'être dans l'arène pour vous tuer l'un après l'autre. Tu n'arriveras jamais ne serai-ce qu'a m'égratigner.»

Le regard noir de nos mentors nous calme légèrement, mais la haine continue à bouillir en moi. Je fais connaissance des mentors des petits. Ils sont moins compétents que les nôtres. Normal : les petits ne sont pas censés revenir. Je regarde avec mépris le verre de vin posé devant moi et le donne discrètement à Rachel, qui me considère comme une amie depuis ce moment là ( nos mentors ne sont pas autorisés à boire quand ils s'occupent des tributs, surtout si ils sont alcooliques, ce qui est le cas des nôtres). Je monte dans ma salle de bain. Anna me suit, apeurée par l'approche imminente des Jeux. Je commence à faire couler son bain. Je prendrais le mien après. Elle insiste pour que je reste avec elle dans la salle de bain. J'hésite. Je ne dois pas m'attacher à elle... Elle m'implore presque.

« S'il te plaît...

- Bon, d'accord.»

J'apporte un petit tabouret à côté de la baignoire et m'assois. La mousse arrive au menton d'Anna. Elle s'amuse à me la souffler dessus pendant une ou deux minutes, puis me confie :

« J'ai peur de tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un comme Aaron, de mourir dans une atroce agonie...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as autant de chances que quiconque de réussir. Il faut juste y croire.

Elle essuie de la mousse qu'elle a dans les yeux, puis me répond d'une petite voix aigüe :

- Tu peux refuser mais... Est-ce que tu acceptes de me protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus que cinq tributs ? Après je partirai, je te le promet...»

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. La protéger ? Mais j'ai promis la victoire à mon frère ! Je ne peux pas refuser à une gamine de dix ans une espérance de vie plus longue... Je prends sa petite main dans la mienne. La lueur d'espoir qui animait son regard disparaît. Ce détail finit par me convaincre.

«J'accepte.

Elle jaillit hors de la baignoire et me prend dans ses bras.

- Merci !»

Je lui rends son étreinte. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle commence à chanter une chanson extrêmement triste. Ma voix se joint à la sienne. Pourquoi une chanson triste ? Pour chanter notre haine du Capitole sans se faire prendre par les caméras. Anna me regarde avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard, puis lance une bombe avec tout le calme dont elle est capable :

« J'ai entendu mes mentors discuter la nuit dernière. Les juges vont faire exploser quatre plateformes. Quatre plateformes des six-douze ans. »


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews, elles me donnent le courage d'écrire ! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'étais en manque d'inspiration totale ( à mon grand déspoir). Je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez d'Aaron, mais je le déteste. Bonne lecture !

Laisser mon vrai visage s'éveiller, où le cacher ?

**Anna sort de son bain puis vient me caresser la joue pour me rassurer. C'est pas possible... Shadow ne va pas tuer quatre innocents d'entrée de jeu ! Anna met une serviette autour de son corps, puis me tend une brosse pour que je lui démêle les cheveux. Je prends l'objet, et, de mes mains tremblantes, dénoue les cheveux roux de ma nouvelle alliée. Quand j'ai terminé, elle se relève puis me prend dans ses bras et essuie les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. **

« Et si c'était l'un de vous deux que l'on tuait ? Et si on vous tuait tous les deux ?!

- N'y pense plus, me répond Anna, tout ce passera bien. Tu verras.»

Elle quitte la pièce. Je vide la baignoire, puis me glisse sous une douche froide. Très froide, pour me punir de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais je veux souffrir. Mes muscles se raidissent au contact de l'eau. Je regarde les paillettes qui habillaient mon corps être emportées dans un tourbillon de mousse. Quand j'arrête de faire couler des litres d'eau inutiles, je suis transie de froid. J'enroule une serviette autour de moi et sèche mes longs cheveux. Je vais dans notre chambre puis regarde le pyjama en velours gris posé sur le lit.

« Sacha m'a dit que c'était ta couleur préférée. Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi, tu sais.»

Je sourie et revêt le pyjama. Effectivement, le gris est ma couleur préférée. Sacha n'aurait pas arrêté de parler de moi ? Anna se glisse sous les draps, je fait de même. Elle se niche contre moi et commence à pleurer. Je caresse ses cheveux en chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.

« Une fois notre alliance rompue, tu n'hésiteras pas à me tuer, hein ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... La mettre devant le fait accomplit est horriblement cruel. Je ne veux pas lui mentir.

« Vivons l'instant présent, Anna. Endors toi. Demain, une longue journée nous attend.»

Elle ferme ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Je dépose un baiser sur son front, puis repense à Sacha. Si il était choisit pour exploser, que ferais-je ? Et Anna... Je lui ai promit de l'aider... Je maudit le Capitole. Pourquoi nous infliger ça ? Et mon district qui nous entraîne depuis notre plus jeune âge à participer à ces putain de Jeux de la Faim ! On frappe à la porte. Je me lève en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Anna. J'ouvre la porte pour voir Sacha en pleurs, un doigt en moins. Il se jette dans mes bras tandis que j'appelle une Muette. Elle soigne le moignon ensanglanté.

« Qui t'a fait ça ?

Mon frère se tord de douleur.

- C'est Aaron... Il voulait pas que je dorme avec lui mais j'ai insisté et...

Je me lève et pars d'un pas décidé vers la chambre d'Aaron. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. Aaron me regarde, un sourire réjouit sur les lèvres. Je prends un bibelot sur une étagère et le lance en direction de l'agresseur de mon frère. Il l'esquive sans peine, puis se jette sur moi.

« Tu vis dangereusement, ma p'tite... Ou peut être que t'es juste maso...

- Qu'est ce que t'as après lui ? Couper le doigt d'un gamin parce qu'il veut dormir dans un lit digne de ce nom !

Je sens la main d'Aaron se glisser sous mon haut. J'essaye de me dégager. Il lèche mon cou, mes lèvres. Il pue l'alcool.

- Ça te plaît ?

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, je répond d'un ton ironique.

- Tu vas pas résister longtemps, tu vas voir... »

Mon haut valse et s'écrase dans un coin de la pièce. J'essaye de le déstabiliser, de m'échapper, mais il est trop lourd. Je crie à m'en déchirer les poumons tandis qu'il mord violemment un de mes tétons. Le sang commence à couler le long de mon sein. Sacha arrive dans la pièce et regarde la scène, ne sachant quoi faire. Mes cris lui font appeler nos mentors. Rachel entre dans la pièce en riant.

« Laisse la tranquille. Elle est trop frustrée pour te laisser faire. Par contre moi...»

Elle quitte la pièce tandis qu'Aaron se relève. Je me rhabille et repars dans ma chambre, tremblante. Je vois, ou plutôt j'entend, qu'Aaron a répondu à l'invitation de Rachel. Sacha vient se blottir contre moi. Anna pleure à chaudes larmes. Les deux enfants dorment à côté de moi, effrayés. Le leur raconte une histoire pour les rassurer. Le sommeille les emporte. Je reste éveillée et regarde le pansement de Sacha. Anna est la seule qui n'a pas encore été mutilée et je l'en protégerai. Je finit par m'endormir, rassurée par la respiration régulière de mes deux protégés.

Nous sommes tous regroupés en un tas informe autour d'Amy, qui nous énumère les différents ateliers. Elle nous libère. Je me dirige instinctivement vers le lancer de couteau, en oubliant mes deux alliés, qui vont s'essayer au lancer de haches. L'arme est beaucoup trop lourde pour eux, ils se rabattent donc à l'escalade. Je les regarde monter agilement tout en haut du mur, mon frère faisant attention à sa blessure. Les autres petits s'essayent à des ateliers du genre camouflage ou noeuds. Ils sont capables de survivre, mais pas de combattre. Sacha et Anna finissent par venir vers moi. Ils sont maladroits au possible. Des couteaux volent partout dans la pièce mais aucun ne se plante dans une cible. Je les encourage à passer le test de reconnaissance des plantes comestibles. Ils ne veulent pas y aller sans moi. Je repose mes couteaux et vais passer le test avec eux. Je ris de la facilité de l'atelier, mais mon cœur rate un battement lorsque le moniteur ne vois pas mon frère porter de la cigüe à la bouche. J'arrache la plante des mains de Sacha en réprimandant le moniteur, qui s'en fiche royalement. Je m'essaye au lancer d'épieu. Il s'avère que je suis une catastrophe dans cet atelier. Le tire à l'arc me réussit un peu mieux. Mais juste un peu... Je refuse de faire alliance avec les carrières quand la fille du quatre vient me le proposer. Elle s'en va en tirant une tête de six pieds de longs quand je lui dis que j'ai mieux à faire que de m'allier avec des péteux arrogants tels qu'eux. Le midi, je m'installe à une table, aux côtés de Sacha et Anna. Mes yeux se posent sur la table des carrières faisant partie de l'alliance. Ils rient à s'en faire éclater le ventre. Aaron se tourne vers moi et se lèche les lèvres de façon perverse. Je lui fait un doigt d'honneur. Il a ce qu'il veut, comme ça. Anna me regarde, consternée par un tel manque de classe de ma par. Elle explose de rire en comprenant la raison de mon geste.

« Aïeuuuuu !

Je me retourne vers Sacha. Il me montre son coude.

- Mais quelle vie t'as mené pour faire ça ?!»

Il s'est enfoncé une miette de pain sous la peau. Après une bonne minute de fou rire, je l'emmène vers Amy pour qu'elle s'occupe de le soigner. Nous nous entraînons à préserver notre vie jusqu'au soir. Je vais prendre une douche pour me décrasser. J'enfile un jean tout simple et un haut gris clair. Je descend dans la salle à manger en m'étirant, accompagnée de Sacha et Anna, qui me suivent comme mon ombre. Le repas se passe sans encombre, dans un silence pesant. Je remonte dans ma chambre, puis regarde par le fenêtre. Et là, je les vois, tous ces gens colorés qui font la fête en notre honneur. Sacha passe à son tour la tête par la fenêtre en me disant :

«Imagine toi, anonyme parmi les inconnus, faisant la fête à longueur de journée...

- Oui me regarde. Leur existence est vide de sens. Leur apparence est tout ce qui compte.»

Sacha se tourne vers Anna, le regard emplit d'amour et de tendresse. Nous allons nous coucher. Je m'endors comme une masse. Mon sommeil n'est que ténèbres.

Quand je me réveille, je vois Sacha et Anna entrelacés, front contre front. Je sourie tristement. Trouver l'amour pendant les Jeux n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire. Mais cela adoucit le goût amer de la Mort. Je me lève et vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner seule. La grande salle résonne à chacun de mes pas, et j'ai l'impression de faire un immense vacarme lorsque je tire une chaise pour m'asseoir. Je vais prendre une douche après avoir mangé quelques biscottes. Carmen vient réveiller les petits et les presse pour qu'ils se préparent. Arrivés dans la salle d'entraînement, nous sommes les derniers. Carmen éclate en sanglots sous mon regard amusé. Je me dirige vers l'atelier corps à corps où je dois me battre contre le garçon du deux, qui n'est autre que le fils du cousin de Cato ( je l'ai vu dans un reportage). Je ne veux pas me battre contre le géant mais je veux garder mon honneur. Je m'élance en avant. Michael, car c'est son prénom, reçoit mon poing en plein abdomen. Il rit alors que je retient un cri de douleur. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il était aussi musclé... Il me pousse à terre et me bloque entre ses jambes. Dans ses yeux, je peux facilement lire l'envie de tuer. Ses mains entourent mon cou et le serrent. Si personne n'intervient il va m'étouffer ! Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ma respiration est laborieuse. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je vois les pacificateurs regarder le spectacle en se tournant les pouces. L'air se fait rare, ma vue se brouille. Sacha et Anna se jettent sur le colosse mais la carrière qui était venue me voir les retient en riant. Je sombre dans les ténèbres.

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans mon lit, dans ma chambre "d'hôtel". Sacha et Anna me regardent nerveusement. Je sourie. Ils sont restés là, à me veiller, si j'en crois leurs cernes. Carmen entre en catastrophe dans la chambre en nous disant de nous préparer car nous sommes en retard. Je me lève péniblement puis vais m'habiller. Je regarde la marque laissée sur mon cou puis pars rejoindre Anna et Sacha, qui se tiennent la main. Le matin, je lance des couteaux et des haches dans des mannequins. À midi, Sacha est vraiment stressé. Anna essaye de le calmer avec des paroles réconfortantes, rien n'y fait. Nous allons nous asseoir sur le banc en attendant notre tour. Sacha passe en premier. Je le regarde partir, ses jambes menaçant de s'écrouler à tout moment. Au bout d'un quart d'heure interminable, le prénom d'Anna résonne dans la pièce. Elle se lève. Son assurance m'impressionne. Elle marche lestement et disparaît dans la salle où se trouvent les juges. Je réfléchis. Quelle image de moi dois-je montrer ? Une pauvre fille voulant maladroitement protéger deux gosses, ou laisser mon vrai visage s'éveiller ? Je verrais bien une fois sur place... C'est maintenant au tour d'Aaron. Son regard brille d'excitation. Je tapote le sol avec mon pied pour m'occuper. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? J'entends enfin mon prénom. Je me lève, sûre de moi, un masque d'indifférence plaqué sur le visage. Arrivée devant les juges, je bâcle une révérence et m'empare d'un poignard.

« Je veux me battre dans des conditions réelles, je dis.»

Deux muets entrent dans la pièce. Ils sont jeunes ( mon âge ?!) et assez musclés. Ils choisissent chacun une arme : une épée et une hache. Je regrette fortement ma décision lorsque je remarque que leurs regards sont animés par un désire inestimable de vengeance, contre moi, bien sûr, et contre le Capitole. Je prend soin de me munir de quelques couteaux supplémentaires. Les juges nous donnent l'autorisation de commencer. Le muet brun s'élance vers moi. Son épée s'abat sur de l'air car je l'esquive sans mal. Je suis rapide. Trop pour lui, en tous cas. Le deuxième muet, qui est roux, essaye de me trancher la tête avec sa hache. Je l'évite de justesse. L'adrénaline afflue dans mon corps. J'adore cette sensation. Je blesse le roux à la jambe. L'entaille est profonde, il s'écroule à terre en ouvrant la bouche dans un cri silencieux. L'épée de l'autre muet m'entaille légèrement la hanche. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite, mes veines se rétractent pour limiter la perte de sang si je suis blessée. Le muet essaye de me plaquer à terre, mais je le repousse en enfonçant mon genoux dans son ventre. La douleur le rend plus dangereux. Le roux essaye de se relever mais un de mes couteaux finit sa course dans sa jambe encore valide. Je ne tuerais personne tout de suite, si je n'en ai pas l'utilité, bien sûr ! Le brun regarde le sang couler le long de la hanche avec un sourire satisfait. Nous attendons que l'un de nous attaque, les muscles bandés. Un de mes couteaux vole et vient s'enfoncer dans l'épaule du muet, qui commence à enrager sérieusement. Son épée transperce le mannequin derrière lequel je viens de me réfugier, le bout de la lame manque de me transpercer à mon tour. Je sors de ma cachette et déséquilibre le brun en le poussant de toutes mes forces. Il tombe à terre, mon arme menace sa gorge, tandis que j'envoie l'épée un peu plus loin. Des larmes de fureur embuent les yeux du muet. Je me relève, du sang sur les doigts. Par pur réflexe, je lèche le liquide qui répand alors son goût ferreux dans ma bouche. Les juges sont euphoriques, et le fait que je lèche, accidentellement, le sang que j'ai versé les rend fous à lier. Je pose mes armes, sors de la pièce. Je rejoins ma chambre. Sacha et Anna ne sont pas là. Je m'allonge sur le lit, exténuée. Une petite voix me dit que j'ai réussis le test haut la main, mais une autre me dit de ne pas me faire d'illusions. Demain sera un jour décisif concernant la survie de mon frère, ou la mienne. L'impression que je donnerai aux habitants du Capitole aura le pouvoir de faire reculer la Faucheuse. À moi que cela ne la fasse avancer...


	4. Mes chimères, ma vie

Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir. Mais non, il n'yaura pas deux gagnants, ce ne sera pas une happy end, loin de là ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Coucou ! Merci pour les reviews ! Elles me font vraiment plaisir ! Et non, il n'y aura pas deux gagnants, la fin ne sera pas une happy and ( loin de là...) sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Je me tords les mains, mes pieds tapent bruyamment sur le sol. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Sacha et d'Anna. Ils ont tous les deux obtenus un trois. C'était prévisible, ce ne sont que des enfants ! La photos d'Aaron s'affiche à l'écran, accompagnée d'un dix. Il sourit et commence à me regarder de haut. Je soutient son regard lorsque j'entend Carmen s'écrier :**

« Onze ! Un Onze, Violence !

Le sourire triomphant d'Aaron s'efface. Je ne suis pas plus étonnée que ça de ma note. Je monte dans ma chambre, applaudie par mes mentors et mon styliste, mais Sacha et Anna ne me suivent pas, honteux. Arrivée dans la pièce, je passe ma tête par la fenêtre. J'écoute la musique endiablée du Capitole. Je connais bien une ou deux chansons, mais pas comme celles-ci, des musiques plus douces, moins électriques. Les couleurs vives m'éblouissent. Je tape mes ongles sur le rebord de la fenêtre au rythme des chansons. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant du Capitole, que le danger ne me menace pas. Si seulement c'était vrai ! Si seulement mon frère n'allait pas aller se faire égorger par d'autres gamins ! Je pourrais refaire toute ma vie avec des "si seulement". Ces deux mots qui entretiennent un bout de rêve tout en le détruisant. Je m'allonge sur mon lit. J'essaye de retenir les chimères qui me donnent la force d'avancer. Non, Sacha ne mourra pas. Il retournera vivre dans le district un, suant l'argent et la gloire par tous les pores. Je m'endors, revivant chaque bain de sang des éditions prècédantes. Des têtes, des boyaux, des cris, des pleurs. Du sang, des rêves brisés, des vies arrachées. Mais aussi les rires de certaines personnes sur la grande place, devant l'écran géant, à chaque mort. Les cris de désespoirs des familles des tributs morts pour le un, les mères s'agrippant au cerceuil de leur enfant sous les moqueries de ceux qui n'on jamais vécu ça.

« Une grande grande journée s'annonce !»

La voix de Carmen me sors de mon sommeil macabre. Sacha et Anna se réveillent et s'habillent. Je me prépare, puis vais rejoindre Carmen dans la salle à manger. Nous mangeons. Ensuite, Carmen m'emmène dans une pièce remplie de chaussures à talons haut et de robes longues. Elle me donne des escarpins qui font bien douze centimètres de hauteur et une robe qui m'arrive aux chevilles. J'enfile le tout. J'apprend à me tenir droite, ce qui est inutile car je me tiens toujours droite ! Les talons me valent des chutes assez comiques et la robe, des tapes de Carmen:

« Arrête de remonter cette robe, bon sang !»

Une matinée de tortures. L'après midi, je retrouve Adam. Il me regarde méchamment puis essaye de me trouver une approche. Sexy ? Je suis belle mais je ne sourie pas assez ( pour ne pas dire que je ne sourie pas du tout.) Comique ? Il n'essaye même pas. Tueuse froide et sanguinaire ? Je ferais trop peur. Adam se vautre dans son fauteuil puis me dit en soupirant :

« Bon bah essaye de paraître à la fois agréable, sanguinaire et maligne.

- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

- Tes sponsors, tu peux leur dire adieu. »

Ce n'est pas l'approche la plus simple qui soit...

Le lendemain, je passe entre les mains expertes de mon équipe de préparation. Mes ongles sont recouverts de gris-noir brillant, ainsi que mes paupières. Mes lèvres sont bordeaux. On donne encore plus de ressort à mes cheveux bouclés et ma peau est à faire pâlir une poupée de porcelaine. Je rejoins mon styliste, qui me dit de fermer les yeux. Je sens le tissus doux de l'habit glisser sur ma peau. Quand je relève mes paupières, je découvre la robe. Elle est belle, c'est une chose. De là à dire qu'elle est resplendissante, c'en est une autre. Elle est transparente, avec des pailletes gris-noir, assorties à mon maquillage, et m'arrive à mis-cuisse. De grands talons de la même couleur viennent s'ajouter à l'ensemble. Je suis pudique mais étrangement, la perspective de passer à la télévision devant tout Panem dans cet accoutrement ne me dérange pas. Nous nous rendons à l'interview. Je m'assois aux côtés des autres tributs. Mes mains sont poisseuses. Pour les interviews, je serais la première à passer. Je regarde Titus se pavaner dans son costume vert pomme à paillettes, ses cheveux sont de la même couleur. Je me lève, Titus me sers la main en souriant. Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs, à toujours sourire !

« Alors Violence, tu es magnifique !

- Merci, je répond d'un air faussement enjoué, j'avoue que mon styliste est époustouflant !

Rufus se lève, applaudit par la foule.

- Ta note aussi est magnifique, et nous ne pouvons le nier, continue Titus.

- Oui, je sais. Cela donne un avant goût aux tributs de ce que je leur ferai subir dans l'arène ! Il faut qu'ils encrent dans leur petite tête, qui sera bientôt indépendante de leur corps, qui je tuerai avec plaisir tout ce qui m'empêchera d'atteindre mes objectifs.

Je remarque une lueur de stupeur dans les yeux se Titus. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'une gamine de quinze ans pouvais avoir de telles pensées ! Il me demande :

- Ton séjour au Capitole te plaît ?

- Oui ! C'est merveilleux. Toutes ces lumières, ces musiques ! C'est féeriques, idyllique, comme endroit !

- Nous sommes heureux d'entendre de si beaux compliments. Que comptes tu faire, si tu gagne ?t'installer ici ? Cela nous toucherais beaucoup, tu sais !

- À vrai dire, mon but premier est de ne pas revenir. Je me suis portée volontaire pour protéger mon frère.»

L'alarme retentit, Titus me sers la main tandis que je suis applaudie par la foule. Je rejoins ma place, Aaron se lève. Ses réponses sont sanguinaires, dénudées de sentiments, comme celles de tous les carrière. Anna passe, tremblante. Elle est douce, mais maligne et

insaisissable. Sacha, lui, est fidèle à lui même : drôle, légèrement mesquin et un peu manipulateur. Il gagne vite l'amour du publique. Quand c'est au tour de Michael, c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Cato, je ressens un sentiment étrange. De l'amour ? De l'excitation ? Non, pas ces mots aux consonances douces, plutôt de la jalousie, de l'impatience et du désir. Je me mets à paniquer. Si j'éprouve de l'attirance pour qui que ce soit, cela risquerait de compromettre mes plans. Mais ce n'est pas de l'attirance, que j'éprouve pour lui. C'est une envie de le tuer inimaginable, une envie de voir son sang tâcher mes mains, de voir mes cheveux tremper dans ce précieux liquide. Car c'est lui le plus dangereux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est Michael qui me fait le plus peur.

Ce soir là, il me faut deux bonnes heures pour comprendre que je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Je me retire doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller les deux enfants qui dorment à mes côtés, puis, me rend sur la terrasse. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe verte du petit jardin. Demain, je serai dans l'arène. Mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite. J'ai envie de faire demi-tour, de ne pas aller me jeter tête baissée vers la mort. Parfois, une petite lueur d'espoir s'allume en moi et je me dis : « Ça va aller, tu arrivera à ramener Sacha ! C'est certain !» mais parfois, tout s'effondre et me laisse seule, affronter les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Je retourne me coucher. Mon sommeil est sans rêve.

Carmen vient nous réveiller à l'aube. Je regarde mon frère et Anna, main dans la main, se dire combien ils s'aiment. Les pauvres... Ils seront forcément séparés à un moment ou un autre. Je saisis l'échelle de l'hovercraft. Mon corps se paralyse. On m'implante un mouchard dans le bras. J'ai mal et une boursoufflure se forme à l'endroit de l'implantation. Le trajet dure une bonne demi-heure, où j'engloutis des tonnes de nourriture et bois des litres d'eau. Peut-être que cela sera mon dernier repas... L'hovercraft se stabilise, puis nous descendons dans nos chambres de lancement. Je prend ma douche et me lave les dents. Ensuite, Rufus coiffe mes cheveux en deux macarons de chaque côté de ma tête. Il m'aide à enfiler la tenue prévue pour l'arène : un pantalon large de couleur bordeaux, un T-shirt noir, un blouson fin de la même couleur qui m'arrive à la taille, et des bottes en cuir souple. J'enfile ma tenue, puis attache à mon poignet le bracelet d'Ashley. Une voix robotique m'annonce qu'il reste une minute avant le lancement. Rufus me donne une accolade puis m'emmène vers le cercle dessiné sur le sol.

« Tu vas y arriver. Promet le moi.

- Je te le promet.»

Dix secondes. Je suis sûre que l'on peut voir mon cœur battre à tout rompre. D'un coup, des parois de verre m'encerclent. Je suis prise au piège, sous la coupe de la Mort. Quand elle voudra, elle m'attrapera entre ses doigts osseux pour me broyer. Une plate forme me monte jusque dans l'arène. L'air est frais. Je vois la corne d'abondance. À ma droite, il y a des champs de tournesols, à ma gauche des montagnes. Devant moi se trouve un lac, derrière moi, une forêt. L'herbe verte se couche à chaque coup de vent. Le compte à rebours commence. Je regarde mes deux protégés. Et là, je vois sa plateforme exploser.


	5. Pour toi

Le cinquième chapitre. Qui a explosé ? Sacha ? Anna ? Les deux ? Merci pour vos review, et bonne lecture !

Les châteaux s'écroulent, mes chimères meurent. Le réveil est brutal, mon rêve prend fin. Mes jambes tremblent, je manque de m'écrouler plus d'une fois. Mais je suis forte. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Maintenant, c'est Elle que je peux sauver. Que je dois sauver. Pour Sacha. Le gong retentit, je m'élance vers la corne d'abondance. Je prend un sac et quelques couteaux. Je vais rejoindre Anna. Elle est assise par terre, en pleurs.

« Sa-Sacha...

- Viens, je vais te protéger.»

Elle se relève doucement. L'odeur du sang sature l'air et je sais qu'elle ne quittera plus jamais mes narines. Je cours, je tue, j'esquive. Une petite fille de six ans se fait éventrer, les fourmis commencent à lui monter dessus. Où aller ? Vers les montagnes. Cette solution s'impose à mon esprit. Anna trébuche sur une tête sans yeux, je regarde un garçon se faire enfoncer une barre de fer dans le nez, sa cervelle commence à couler, les bruits écoeurant de crânes brisés manquent de me faire vomir. Aaron s'amuse à enfoncer son épieu dans l'intimité d'une pauvre fille. Anna commence à dérailler, je la rassure. Nous arrivons enfin au pied de la montagne. Le garçon du huit se dirige vers nous, un poignard à la main. Il se jette sur Anna. Elle bloque l'arme du garçon avec la main mais le poignard transperce la chair. Elle crie. Je fond sur l'agresseur d'Anna et lui plante un couteau sur le dessus de la tête. Mon alliée se relève, sa main est en sang. Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide vers la corne d'abondance. Des boyaux jonchent le sol, des mouches viennent se délecter du sang des morts et des blessés. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir et découvre une fille entrain de se faire scalper le haut du crâne. Nous continuons notre chemin. Le paysage et monotone. Des pierres grises, quelques arbres qui poussent je ne sais comment. Les coups de canon retentissent. Vingt-six. Nous ne sommes plus que vingt-deux. Je fait l'inventaire de mon sac à dos. Un sac de couchage, une gourde de deux litres vide, de la teinture d'iode et des biscuits secs. Maigres ressources pour deux personnes. J'arrache un bout de mon pantalon et bande la main d'Anna. C'est la seul chose que je puisses faire. Le pansement est bientôt complètement imbibé de sang. L'air frai de ce matin n'est plus qu'un souvenir car la chaleur est à la limite du supportable. J'enlève mon blouson. Il faut que l'on trouve de l'eau, et vite. Le soleil décline à l'horizon. Je propose de nous arrêter, au plus grand plaisir d'Anna. J'installe nos affaires. Une fois mon esprit inoccupé, je repense à Sacha. Mon coeur se serre, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues rougies par le soleil. J'ai envie de crier, de tuer, de faire souffrir les autres autant que moi je souffre ! Mais je me rappelle d'Anna. Je dois la protéger. De la mort mais aussi de la folie. Je regarde mon alliée, épuisée par une si grosse journée, se glisser dans le sac de couchage. Elle pleure et gémit pendant son sommeil. Elle aussi est bouleversée par la mort de mon frère. Je surveille les alentours, puis, malgré ma lutte désespérée contre la fatigue, je sombre dans le sommeil.

« Sacha !»

Ma voix se répercute contre les parois de pierres qui m'entourent. Je me retourne et là, à la place d'un mur de roche, je vois une salle blanche dans laquelle un homme est assis devant un bouton. Je me place derrière lui et regarde l'écran. Je vois Sacha, sur sa plateforme, tremblant. Le juge abaisse sa main sur le bouton, j'essaye de l'en empêcher mais ma main passe au travers de la sienne. Je crie mais aucun son ne sors de ma bouche. Le bouton s'enfonce, Sacha explose, son corps déchiqueté fait rire les juges. J'étais là mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Rien pour le sauver.

Je me réveille, en sueur. Le soleil commence à se lever. Je secoue légèrement Anna, qui ouvre aussitôt les yeux. Nous rangeons nos affaires puis nous remettons en route.

« Pourquoi on mange rien, me questionne la petite.

- Il ne faut rien manger si on a pas à boire, Anna.

- T'es sûre ?

- Sûre.»

Nous reprenons notre marche dans l'air frai matinal. En début d'après midi, l'air est irrespirable. Anna s'écroule, je la prend dans es bras. Si on ne trouve pas vite de l'eau, elle va mourir ! Mais nos sponsors ? Ils peuvent nous envoyer de l'eau ! Au bout d'un moment, il vont bien finir par comprendre que l'on se déshydrate ! Mais vont-ils se donner la peine de nous garder en vie ? Il y a tellement plus sexy à faire survivre ! Aaron ou Michael on forcément des sponsors, eux. Les femmes du Capitole ne doivent pas être les dernières à les aider ! Mais moi, quel pathétique tableau je fais avec une enfant mourante dans les bras ! Je marche sans savoir où je vais. Je ne comprend pas comment j'arrive encore à espérer. La poitrine d'Anna se soulève faiblement, la chaleur du soleil est insupportable. La Mort nous guette, elle attend le bon moment pour frapper. Je touche ma langue râpeuse et sèche. De l'eau... S'il vous plaît ! Je regarde le ciel s'obscurcir. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Anna supporte ce rythme très longtemps, jambes risquent de céder à tout moment et mon alliée est un poids mort. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa blessure risque de s'infecter. J'ai peur de finir desséchée comme certains tributs des années précédentes. Je m'écroule à mon tour. Est-ce que je vais me relever ? Je suppose que non. J'essaye de ramper mais Anna est trop lourde. Non pas qu'elle soit grosse, au contraire, mais je n'ai plus la force. Ma tête tourne, je vois une silhouette se mouvoir jusqu'à nous. Quelqu'un vient abréger nos souffrances...

Je sens de l'eau couler dans ma gorge sèche. Pourquoi ? Comment ? J'ouvre lentement les yeux et vois un garçon de mon âge environ penché au dessus de moi. Il s'enfuie.

Je regarde Anna. Sa main est entourée d'un pansement bien propre. Elle ouvre les yeux, tourne la tête vers moi. Je me lève et prend mon alliée sur mes épaules. Elle doit être encore fatiguée. Je me mets en marche et repère une petite source qui jaillit d'entre les rochers. J'ai quand même réussi à m'évanouir de soif à côté d'une source d'eau ! Attend... Non, je ne suis pas tombée ici. Notre sauveur à dû nous transporter jusque ici. Je me sens en pleine forme, quoique ma tête me lance légèrement. Je remplis la gourde et ajoute de la teinture d'iode. Au bout d'une ou deux heures de marche, je me retrouve entre deux ravins très profonds. Ne pas tomber, ne pas tomber... Anna se réveille. Je la descend de mes épaules et nous continuons de fuir. Je la tiens par la main, de peur qu'elle tombe. Je vois quelque chose se mouvoir derrière les rochers à l'autre bout du "pont". Une pierre atterrit dans l'oeil d'Anna, qui laisse échapper un cri de douleur. Je vois un petit sortir de derrière un roche avec un lance pierre. Il le pointe sur moi. Il n'a jamais le temps de lancer car les carrières bondissent sur lui. Je me mets à courir dans la direction opposée, Anna me suit. Aaron nous poursuit. Anna trébuche sur je ne sais quoi, notre ennemi la rattrape. Il la tient fermement au dessus du ravin.

« Si tu me laisse te tuer, je la laisse partir. Sinon, je la lâche dans ce ravin.

Je saisis mon couteau, mais je ne le lance pas. Aaron aurait le temps de lâcher Anna. Mon alliée ne survivrai pas sans moi, c'est certain. Moi, j'ai mes chances. Calmement, je répond :

- J'ai une proposition. Tu la lâches, je te suis et tu fera de moi tout ce que tu veux.

- Ça me plaît, mais qui me dit que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir pendant la nuit ?

Merde... Il est perspicace, ce connard... Je m'avance, il réfléchit.

- Tout ce que je veux ?

- Tout. »

Un sourire pervers passe sur son visage. Oh non... Pas ça... Je me console en me disant que c'est pour sauver Anna mais quand même. Aaron me prend violemment par la main. Anna s'agrippe à moi.

- Pars, je lui chuchote, cache toi. Je te retrouverai. »

Elle prend mon sac puis s'enfuit. Elle est intelligente, elle arrivera à tenir quelques jours. Je lance un couteau sur son sac. Elle se retourne, effrayée. Elle comprend que c'est moi, puis arrache l'arme du sac. Les carrières m'insultent et se moquent de moi. Arrivée à leur campement, je regarde avidement toute la nourriture qu'ils possèdent. Aaron me tient toujours le poignet, de peur que je m'enfuie. Il fait nuit, je regarde le ciel. Trois tributs sont morts, ce qui fait que nous ne sommes plus que dix-neuf. La fille du deux m'enfonce la pointe de son épieu dans la jambe. Je la regarde de travers, elle me dit en riant :

« Pardon, j'avais envie ! »

Les garçons s'amusent à balader leurs mains sur mon corps. Je les laisse faire. Je ne dis rien quand Aaron me prend par les fesses et me pousse à l'intérieure de la tante. C'est pour Anna que je fais ça. Pour elle, et pour mon frère, en quelques sortes. Aaron m'embrasse à pleine bouche. À contre cœur, je lui rend. Quand il enlève doucement mes vêtements, je fais de même avec les siens. Je me force à soupirer lorsqu'il masse ma poitrine, je simule le plaisir lorsque sa langue joue avec mon intimité. Je fais semblant de jouir lorsqu'il introduit d'un coup sec son membre en moi. Je plante mes ongles dans son dos pour lui faire croire que ce qu'il me fait subir me plaît. Au bout de plusieurs va-et-vien de son sexe dans mon intimité, il se déverse en moi. Ça me dégoûte. J'ai envie de briser son visage, d'arracher ses cheveux noirs. Je veux voir son sang tâcher ma peau, ses yeux s'éteindre peu à peu, entendre ses cris de supplication quand je le torturai. Mais pas tout de suite. Patience. Je dois d'abord trouver un moyen de retrouver Anna.


	6. Un autre bain de sang

Salut ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ( comme d'hab' quoi...) A part vous remercier de suivre mon histoire, je ne le ferai jamais assez ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira, le petit festin... Bisous !

Un coup de canon. C'est la fille du deux qui vient de se faire transpercer par la main d'une de créatures sorties de sous terre. Cela fait à peine une semaine que nous sommes dans l'arène et déjà des mutations ! Coup de canon. Aaron essaye de me planter avec son épée. Il a trop peur que je m'enfuie donc il veut me tuer. Les squelettes sont de plus en plus nombreux et arrivent de partout. Ca me donne une occasion de fuir du groupe des carrières. Je cours vers la forêt en évitant les terribles mutations. L'hymne retentit, je regarde le ciel tout en courant. Anna ! Anna est là, au dessus de moi, à l'abri de tout danger, dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. J'ai envie de m'allonger par terre et d'attendre bien sagement la mort. La force mentale qui m'accompagnait jusque là me quitte avec la disparition de mon seul point d'attache dans l'arène. Mes muscles lâchent.

_C'est fini, tant mieux… _

Je vais enfin pouvoir recevoir la visite du sommeil que, même inconsciemment, nous attendons tous dans l'arène. L a voix de Bridget s'insuffle dans mon esprit.

« Gagne si il meurt. »

_Vas-t-en ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis. J'ai plus envie de me battre pour ma misérable vie… Dégage !_

Mes yeux s'embuent, les monstres m'encerclent. Ils s'approchent de plus en plus. Je cherche une caméra du regard, puis, dans un élan de faiblesse qui ne me ressemble pas, je m'adresse aux juges.

« Faîtes ça vite… »

Ils doivent bien rire au Capitole. La fille prête à tout pour sauver son frère dans l'arène se brise devant leurs yeux. Un parachute argenté se pose sur mon ventre. Je l'ouvre, les mutations se rapprochent toujours. Je fixe avec intérêt le poignard. Le manche est frappé d'un lynx et d'une phrase que je n'oublierai jamais : Ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort. Je susurre un merci tandis que je reconnais le poignard que m'a offert mon père pour mon neuvième anniversaire. Je n'ai pas été abandonnée…

_Je vais revenir à la maison, et pas dans une boîte en bois._

Je me lève d'un bond et plante mon arme dans les crânes des créatures.

_Je veux vivre._

Je réussis à casser le cercle de mutations qui m'entoure et m'enfuis.

_Je vais vivre._

Courir sans regarder en arrière. Ne plus écouter son corps épuisé et ne faire confiance qu'en son instinct. Courir sans jamais s'arrêter, sans cesser de croire que tout n'est pas perdu et que l'on peut encore déchirer les ténèbres. Les coups de canon résonnent à mes oreilles comme une promesse d'avenir, chacune de mes expirations douloureuses m'apaisent car certains ne sont plus en vie pour les subir. L'adrénaline qui coure dans mes veines me donne un coup de fouet. Je sprint et repère un arbre dans lequel je pourrais facilement monter. Mes mains attrapent la première branche. Je l'enlace et me hisse dessus en forçant sur mes bras. Je monte aussi haut que je peux, les squelettes arrêtent de me poursuivre. Au bout de quelques heures, ils retournent sous terre. Si je m'en tiens aux coups de canon, nous sommes encore quinze. Anna, Sacha… Je vais survivre pour honorer leur mémoire, pour qu'ils ne finissent pas comme les autres, oubliés avec pour simple mémorial, leur nom sur une plaque dans l'arène. Je descends de mon arbre et reprend ma marche. Le soleil apparaît et je sais que la journée va être chaude. Un lapin passe devant moi sans se presser. Dommage pour lui car je lui envoie mon poignard dans la tête sans qu'il n'ait pu détaler. Mon ventre commence à gargouiller, je fais donc un feu pour cuire le lapin que je vide de ses vicaires avec dégoût. Je croque dans la chaire brûlante de l'animal. Il faut maintenant que je trouve un point d'eau. Le lac ? Des trompettes retentissent, une voix dont je ne me souviens plus du nom résonne dans l'arène :

« Bonjour à vous tous, chers tributs. Je vous annonce qu'un festin sera donné vers le point de commencement des jeux à minuit. Ne refusez pas, la surprise sera de taille… »

Une surprise ? J'hésite. J'arriverai peut être à tuer quelques tributs… Je croque dans le lapin que j'ai tué et me prépare à partir vers la corne d'abondance, dont je ne suis pas trop loin. Je masse mes muscles courbaturés en espérant qu'ils ne me ralentiront pas si je dois fuir. Mon poignard bien en main, je commence ma marche jusqu'au prochain bain de sang. La nuit tombe, seule la lune me guide dans la forêt sombre. Les arbres paraissent immenses, les bruits nocturnes sont complètement différents de ceux diurnes. Une brise fraiche souffle et me donne des frissons, la température a beaucoup baissé. Je me désaltère dans un petit ruisseau. Je lutte pour ne pas retirer mes habits et me glisse dans l'eau. Je me suis déjà lavée hier dans le lac près du camp des carrières, mais quand même. Je distingue enfin l'or de la corne d'abondance. Je m'approche sans faire de bruits et reste sur mes gardes. Combien de temps j'attends qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Je ne saurais répondre. Mais lorsque je vois une sorte de château en ruines, sortir du sol, je m'élance à l'intérieur. Je suis la première arrivée. Un véritable banquet se dresse devant mes yeux. Mes mains attrapent une pomme que je croque allégrement. D'autres tributs arrivent et sont impressionnés par tant de bonté de la part des juges. Mon cœur loupe un battement lorsqu'Aaron entre dans le château. Il plonge ses yeux noirs dans les miens et s'apprête à m'attaquer quand des parois de verre l'encerclent. Il se passe la même chose pour trois autres tributs, ainsi que pour moi. J'essaye de briser ce qui me retient prisonnière, sans succès. Je m'enfonce sous terre et atterris dans une pièce qui ressemble horriblement à la salle de tortures de notre district, mais avec des tableaux sur les murs. . On me libère mais je reste immobile, effrayée. Aaron me rejoins et un sourire sadique pare son visage. Une voix résonne dans la pièce :

« Un de vous doit mourir pour que l'autre puisse sortir de cette pièce. Bon courage… »

Des petits singes sautent sur moi et Aaron. Ils m'arrachent mon poignard des mains et disparaissent dans une petite trappe nous laissant moi et mon partenaire de district, désarmés. Je ne peux rien face à un garçon de quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles sans aucune arme. Ma mort est quasi-imminente. Aaron se jette sur moi et, sans que j'ais le temps de l'esquiver il m'attache contre le mur par les poignets avec les sangles se trouvant accrochées à celui-ci.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de savoir qu'on va bientôt mourir ?

Je ne répond rien. Il continue :

-Je pense que je vais t'amputer les paupières pour que tu me regarde dans les yeux lors de ta lente et douloureuse agonie.

-Vas-y, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon !

Mon ton effronté semble le surprendre.

-Pas tout de suite, ma chérie… Je vais d'abord t'apprendre deux trois petites choses…

-J'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Parfait…

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux tout et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Sum.

-Co-comment…

-Ca devait rester secret, non ? C'est ta salope de mère qui m'a tout raconté en échange de quelques nuits en ma compagnie.

-Tu mens !

-Sum, j'existe, c'est le dernier mot que ta pauvre cousine a entendu. Tu l'as tuée parce que tout le monde n'avait Dieu que pour elle. Manque de chance, ta mère a tout vu. Elle a masqué ce meurtre en le faisant passer pour un accident. Passons… J'ai vraiment couché avec ta mère.

Je déverse le contenu de mon estomac sur le sol. Je crie

-T'es qu'un connard ! Je me demande pourquoi tu vis ! Un monstre qui tue avec autant de conscience morale et qui couche avec le plus offrant !

-Chut… C'est moi qui est obligé ton frère à te porter volontaire en lui disant que sinon, je te tuerais. Je savais que si il allait à l'expiation, tu irais avec lui pour le protéger. Comme ça, je pouvais te tuer pendant les Jeux.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que tu m'énerve à toujours regarder les gens de haut alors que t'es qu'une merde ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. C'est trop. Ma mère m'a trahie, mon frère est mort pour me protéger. Aaron s'approche de la cheminée se trouvant au fond de la pièce, et s'empare d'un tison' qu'il plonge dans le feu. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revient vers moi et déchire mon pantalon. Il plante le tison brûlant dans ma cuisse. Je cris et pleurs, la douleur est insupportable. Aaron rit aux éclats. Je force sur les sangles qui me retiennent au mur, elles commencent à se décrocher. Aaron ne voit pas que je m'écrase lourdement sur le sol, trop occupé à rire. Je me relève en essayant de ne pas trop appuyer sur ma jambe blessée et me jette sur le colosse. Je plante mes dents dans son cou mais il me repousse et me fait basculer sur le côté. Il me domine, encore. J'attrape ses cheveux et tire de toutes mes forces. Aaron ne crie pas mais m'enfonce ses deux coudes tour à tour dans mon plexus solaire avant de torde mon poignet. Ma respiration s'accélère à cause de la douleur, mon ennemi jubile. Il pense vraiment que je vais mourir. Je reçois un coup dans le visage qui me casse l'arcade sourcilière. Le sang coule dans mes yeux et m'aveugle. Soudain, j'entends de l'eau couler, la pièce est entrain d'être inondée. Le feu s'éteint, c'est l'obscurité totale. L'eau recouvre maintenant mon ventre. Aaron me tourne sur le dos et essaye de me noyer mais je me débats et il perd l'équilibre. Un froid mordant tombe dans ma salle, la lumière revient et l'eau se glace, emprisonnant un de mes pieds car j'ai eu le temps de sauver mes autres membres. Mon ennemi est totalement libre et s'approche de moi en chancelant légèrement. Lorsqu'il est assez proche, je fonds sur lui. . Je saisis le tison non loin de nous et le plante dans le cœur de mon ennemi. Le sang coule sur mes mains tandis que le canon se fait entendre. L'assassin, même indirecte, de mon frère est mort de mes propres mains. Un petit singe me redonne mon poignard. La glace fond et un plaisir malsain s'empare de moi tandis que des parois de verre m'encerclent et me remontent à la surface. La nourriture est toujours là. Je ramasse quelques vivres au passage et m'enfuis en claudiquant vers la forêt. Quand je m'arrête, il fait déjà jour. Je m'assois et examine mes blessures. Elles ne sont peut être pas très graves mais elles sont assez handicapantes. Je repense aux paroles d'Aaron. Ma cousine… Je l'ai tuée car tout le monde l'adorait et que moi, on m'ignorait, comme si j'étais une poussière insignifiante de plus dans ce monde de brutes. Un jour, on a décidé de voir qui était la plus forte dans un combat à mort. J'ai gagné sans beaucoup de mal. Sofia était lente et pas du tout agile. Au début, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas la tuer, mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle voulait mieux mourir que vivre en ayant perdu sa dignité face à une moins que rien que moi. Une moi que rien ? Ces mots m'ont piquée au vif, alors, après lui avoir rappelé que moi aussi j'existe, je lui ai tranché la gorge en riant hypocritement, pour lui faire croire que ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ma mère a tout vu et a déguisé cela en accident en faisant tomber le corps de Sofia dans un ravin qui borde le district un. Toujours maintenant, je fais des cauchemars où sa dépouille vient se venger. Une petite aiguille vient se loger dans mon cou et je m'écroule sur le sol, inconsciente.


	7. Noire vérité

_**Salut ! Désolé pour l'attente mais avec les cours, ça devient chaud bouillant pour publier. Dans le début de ce chapitre, Violence est un peu H.S, mais ce sont les effets secondaires du ''tranquillisant''. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

« Si si, ça s'appelle l'effet œuf au plat !

Je fixe le garçon

-Est-ce-que les papillons ça peut faire des bruits ? Genre le meuuuuuuuuuuh du canard, le miaou de la mouche et les bzzzzzzzzzz du chien ?

Le garçon me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je me sens bien !

-Bon, Violence, tais-toi ! J'ai fait une alliance avec toi parce que mon mentor le veut ! J'espère que les effets secondaires sont bientôt finis… Parce que là… Lâche ça !

Il arrache son épée de mes mains. Je me laisse glisser par terre et boude. Il reprend :

-Tu vas te tenir tranquille ?

-Vouiiiiiiiiiiiii, je fais avec une voix de droguée en manque.

-C'est ça. Ecoute-moi bien.

-Vouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il souffle, exaspéré.

-Nous ne sommes plus que dix dans l'arène, tu as dormis pendant trois jours.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…

Je me reçois une grande claque derrière la tête. Sympathique l'engin ! Je frotte mes épaules pour me réchauffer. C'est qu'il fait pas une cagnasse phénoménale dans c'te chambre froide !

-Eh, eh, je chuchote en tirant le bras du garçon, les mouches, elles marchent au plafond non ? Et si le plancher c'était appelé plafond et le plafond planché, ça aurai changé quelque chose tu crois ?

-…

-Et pourquoi faut fermer les yeux pour dormir ?

-…

-Et regarde, quand on prend de la drogue, on devient dépendant, donc on dit que c'est mal. Alors pourquoi c'est pas pareil pour la nourriture ? Parce qu'on en est dépendant aussi !

-Je vais la tuer…

-C'est comme l'air, en fait, on est drogué à l'air en permanence !

J'arrête de respirer, puis, je dis en agonisant :

-Je dépends de quelque chose mais de quoi ?

Le garçon me prend par les épaules et me secoue comme un prunier en me criant après. Je l'ignore, reprends mon souffle et lui sort sérieusement :

-Les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes. Les tartines tombent toujours du côté beurré. Si j'attache une tartine beurrée, le beurre vers le ciel, au dos d'un chat avant de le pousser dans le vide, ça fait quoi ?

-La ferme !

-Au fait, t'es qui ?

Un grand blanc s'installe.

-Celui qui t'as donné de l'eau quand tu t'es déshydratée, débile ! »

Un parachute argenté tombe à nos pieds. Mon sauveur s'en empare et ouvre le petit paquet en poussant une exclamation de surprise, et, il faut bien le dire, de soulagement. Il me plante la seringue dans le bras. Je m'endors.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Ma tête tourne et mes membres me font horriblement souffrir. Où suis-je ? Un garçon se penche vers moi. Je plisse les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agit, c'est le garçon du onze.

« Ca va ?

Je sourie pour lui faire comprendre que oui. Je n'ai pas la force de parler. Il sourie à son tour et rajuste la couverture qui me recouvre. La température a sacrément baissé. Il m'aide à me mettre assise et m'adosse contre un arbre.

-Moi c'est Danny, et toi c'est Violence, c'est ça ?

J'opine du chef. Il continue :

-Tu es moins bavarde que tout à l'heure, il étouffe un petit rire, tu a de ces questions !

Je rougis. Je commence à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Le peu de succès que j'avais au Capitole s'est sans doute évanoui.

-Tes sponsors t'ont envoyé d'autres vêtements. Les tiens sont vraiment mal en point.

Il me tend les habits. Les mêmes que je porte actuellement, les trous en moins. Je me lève au prix de quelques efforts, Danny se retourne pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Avant de m'habiller, je repère une petite mare. Je plonge dedans pour me laver, et après m'être séchée, j'enfile les vêtements neufs. Mon allié me donne une lanière de bœuf séché. Je la mange doucement, histoire de faire durer le peu de nourriture que nous avons. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai constaté en voyant l'intérieur du sac de Danny.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?

J'ai enfin retrouvé la voix.

-Mon mentor m'a dit de faire une alliance avec toi, avant le début des Jeux. Mais j'avais peur de t'approcher donc… Voilà quoi…

-Je vais pas te manger tu sais, je dis en riant.

Toute l'après-midi, nous chassons. Nous arrivons à attraper un lapin.

Je croque rageusement dans le lapin. Danny fait de même, nous sommes affamés. C'est limite si nous avons eu la patience de faire cuire notre gibier. La nuit tombe rapidement. Je monte dans un arbre pour passer la nuit. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.

_-Violence, Violence, viens, c'est moi, sauve moi !_

Je me redresse et tourne la tête en essayant de localiser la provenance de cette voix. Qui m'est terriblement familière.

_-C'est moi, je suis toujours en vie, Violence ! _

Mon cœur s'emballe, c'est Sacha ! Mais comment…

_-Ils ne m'ont pas tué pour de vrai, c'étais juste pour te déstabiliser…_

_-_Sacha ? Où es-tu, montre-toi !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Danny baille longuement et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Violence, Violence, je t'en prie, sauve moi ! J'ai peur et j'ai froid, tout seul !_

_-_Sacha !

Danny tourne la tête de tous les côtés tandis que je descends de l'arbre pour rejoindre Sacha.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, me crie Danny.

Je ne lui réponds pas, il descend à son tour.

_-J'ai peur, j'ai froid, j'ai faim, je suis triste d'être séparé de toi…_

_-_Mais, non, regarde, je suis là, je réponds à Sacha.

J'inspecte les environs, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-_Tu avais promis que tu allais me protéger, et tu m'as abandonné… Pourquoi ? _

Je tremble de tous mes membres. Danny me rejoint. Je me tourne vers lui lorsque des fils sortent de nulle part. Ils s'enroulent autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles, de son torse… et le maintiennent en équilibre, au dessus du sol, par je ne sais quel prodige. Des épées descendent alors du ciel noir et s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres du crâne de mon allié. Je reste plantée là, ne sachant où me mettre. Des rires fusent, ils ne proviennent d'aucun point précis. Je tombe sur les genoux et me prends la tête entre mes mains.

_-Violence…_

_-_Où es-tu ?

-_Violence…_

Des mains en décomposition sortent du sol. Je vomis à cette vision. Je regarde tous les tributs morts se diriger vers moi.

-_Violence…_

Le président Shadow me relève en me tirant par les cheveux et me dis de sa voix doucereuse :

_-Tu avais promis quelque chose à ton petit frère, non ?_

Je pleurs malgré moi.

-De le protéger, je sanglote.

_-Non, autre chose…_

Je reste muette.

_-Ta mémoire te fait faux bond ? Alors permet moi de te la rafraîchir. Non, je rectifie, c'est moi qui vais t'arracher la tête, dans l'arène !_

Quoi ? Mais cela n'étais pas sérieux ! Sacha s'accroche à ma jambe tandis que Shadow me relâche. Je le serre très fort contre moi en pleurant. Il est là, mon petit frère ! Une voix sinistre vient troubler ce moment de bonheur.

_-C'est ton allié ou ton frère, à toi de choisir._

_-_Violence ! Tu hallucine ! Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais ton comportement n'est pas normal !

Les cris de Danny se noient dans les rires des tributs morts. Sacha tremble de peur. J'hallucine ? C'est très probable, mais ci cela n'étais pas le cas ?

_-Je t'aime, grande sœur, toi aussi tu m'aime, hein ?_

Ce n'est pas Sacha, c'est juste une mutation !

_-Tu m'aime, hein ?_

Sacha me fixe de ses yeux embués.

Ce n'est pas lui.

-Violence !

Je me tourne vers Danny. Il m'a sauvé une fois. Je lui suis redevable.

_- Tu vas me sauver ? J'ai peur ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! Dis-moi que tu m'aime ! Je t'en prie, Violence !_

Je repousse la mutation qui ressemble à Sacha, ce qui la fait tomber à terre. Ses pleurs redoublent.

-Non je ne t'aime pas ! Je te déteste !

_-Mais… _

-Tais-toi espèce de monstre ! »

Je prends sa tête entre mes mains et lui tord la nuque. Sacha, je l'aime. Mais je n'aime pas les mutations qui prennent son physique. Danny est libéré, les tributs retournent sous terre. Je me jette dans les bras de mon allié en pleurant. Il me chuchote des paroles réconfortantes. Je m'endors dans ses bras. Sacha…

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, je trouve un parachute argenté à mes côtés. Il m'apporte une lettre. Une lettre ? C'est la chose la plus rare, et la plus chère, comme ''cadeau''. Je suis la deuxième de l'histoire des Jeux à en recevoir une. Je l'ouvre.

_Ne pleurs pas en lisant cette lettre. Ce que tu vas apprendre n'est pas très agréable, mais je juge que tu es en droit de le savoir. Avant, je veux te dire que tes parents vont bien et qu'ils sont désolés de ne pas avoir été présents lors de la moisson. Ta mère s'est effondrée lorsque tu as appris ce qu'elle a fait avec Aaron. Elle regrette amèrement ce geste. Pour ma part, je suis fier d'avoir eu un tribut aussi performant que toi. Pardon de ne pas avoir crû en tes capacités depuis le début. Danny est un bon allié, fais lui confiance. Nous en arrivons à la partie qui ne va pas te plaire. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots exacts pour décrire les sentiments que tu vas éprouver en apprenant cette sinistre vérité. Hier, Danny et toi avez été confrontés à une torture psychologique inhumaine. Ce sont les mouchards qui contiennent la drogue responsable de ces hallucinations. Tu pense peut-être que c'est toi qui as été droguée, mais en vérité, c'est Danny qui hallucinait de sorte qu'il ne voyait pas les mutations, etc. Mais Sacha n'étais pas une mutation. Ils ont truqué tout le début des Jeux de façon à mettre en place cette torture. Sacha a réussit à survivre seul pendant tout ce temps, il essayait de te retrouver. Tout a été mis en place pour que vous ne vous croisiez pas avnat le moment fatidique. A l'heure où tu liras ces mots, je serais mort, pour t'avoir dit toute la vérité. Je veux juste t'avouer que je t'ai toujours aimé, et que c'est peut-être pour cela que je te détestais. Et n'oublie pas, si vivre est gloire, alors mourir est un honneur. _

_Le dernier pétale gît sur le sol froid et monotone._

_Adam, ton mentor_


	8. Mensonge

**_Salut ! J'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre que j'avais en rab ^^. Merci à Guest ( plus grande fan) pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Il y a exceptionnellement un autre POV que celui de Violence. Bisous et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Haine__ : Aversion profonde, dégout._

_Mort__ : Fin de la vie, cessation définitive de toutes les fonctions corporelles._

_Tuer__ : Faire mourir de manière violente, causer la mort de._

_Torture__ : Souffrance grave, sévices qu'on fait subir volontairement à quelqu'un. Souffrance morale intolérable._

_Agonie__ : Moment qui précède immédiatement la mort. Lente disparition._

Je ferme ma main, froissant la lettre. La lettre noircie des mots qui m'apprennent que j'ai tué mon frère de mes propres mains. Je regarde mes mains salie par son sang, par leur sang. Anna, Sacha… J'explose de rire tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Il y a certains moments où la douleur est tellement grande que notre corps ne nous obéit plus, où il fait l'inverse de ce que l'on veut faire. Où il crie à l'achèvement. J'enfonce mes ongles trop longs dans la chaire de mes joues. Je les sens pénétrer dans ma peau mouillée par mes larmes. J'appuie un peu plus tout en descendant mes mains d'un coup sec. Une douleur vive me traverse mais elle n'est rien comparée à celle qu'éprouve mon âme. Le sang vient se mêler à mes larmes salées, je regarde mes mains, tachées du précieux liquide. Des bouts de peau sont nichés sous mes ongles. J'arrache mes cheveux par poignées en riant de façon hystérique, griffe mes bras, mord mes lèvres bleuies par le froid qui s'abat sur l'arène depuis quelques jours. J'arrache l'ongle de mon index. Je m'apprête à faire de même avec celui de mon majeur lorsque Danny attrape mes poignets en criant :

« Arrête, regarde autour de toi !

Des carrières nous observent, un sourire plaqué sur leur visage de meurtrier. Leurs armes sont là, luisantes, rouillées, tâchées. Michael nous fixe. On m'a souvent dit que les yeux étaient les reflets de l'âme. Et c'est bien vrai. Je peux voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses iris bleus. Je peux voir le plaisir malsain qu'il prend en regardant les autres souffrir. Je me lève, prête à mourir. Prête à mourir parce que je le veux. Aller rejoindre mon frère est la seule bonne chose qu'il peut encore m'arriver. Et je me souviens des derniers mots que je lui ai dis. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais, et surtout, je l'aurais sauvé. J'arrête de ricaner et pleure, pour de bon cette fois.

_Pardon de t'avoir fait ça, Sacha, pardon de t'avoir abandonné. _

Je suis prête. Je ferme mes yeux rouges. En pensant que je ne les ouvrirais plus. Je serre les poings en attendant le coup qui m'ôtera la vie. Mon cœur ne bat pas plus vite, non, il veut juste arrêter de battre. Je pourrais m'enfuir, et pourtant, mes jambes ne réagissent pas. J'entends Danny se lever, sa main se pose sur mon épaule. Je viens de lui retirer son dernier espoir. Tout seul contre les carrières, c'est peine perdue. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Des pas se rapprochent, les son d'un papier qu'on déplie me fait frémir. La fille du deux commence sa lecture. Chaque mot me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard porté au cœur. Les assassins me traitent de faible. Ils ont raison. L'image de Sacha, plein de vie, défile devant mes yeux. La fin de la lecture de la lettre marque la fin de ma vie. Les carrières m'insultent encore. Rabaisser et tuer. C'est tout ce qu'ils savent faire de toute façon. Et parfois, j'aimerais être comme eux. Mais je suis mieux ainsi. C'est Sacha qui m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer dans le plaisir des meurtres et du sang. Les carrières s'approchent. Danny se colle à moi et me chuchote :

« Ensemble ?

-Ensemble, je lui réponds.

-Moi aussi je veux mourir, de toute façon.

Je trouve ça drôle, que '' séparé'' s'écrive en un mot alors que ''tous ensemble'' s'écrit en deux mots séparés. Je trouve ça drôle de mourir comme ça alors que je me suis tant battue. Mais bon, c'est un mal nécessaire à la victoire d'un des autres tributs. Et franchement, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul perdant aux Jeux. Celui qui survit, sans aucun doute. Il doit vivre tout le reste de sa vie dans ses cauchemars, alors que les autres sont plus tranquilles dans la Mort. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés. Maman, papa, je vous pardonne pour le peu d'attention que vous m'avez accordé. Sachez que je vous aime énormément et que, au plus profond de moi, je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Sacha, Anna, je m'excuse de vous avoir abandonnés aux griffes de la Mort, j'aurai dû mieux vous protéger. Je vous aime aussi énormément, tous les deux. Le Capitole, je t'emmerde. Je te haï pour nous infliger ça, pour nous laisser mourir comme des chiens devant des caméras. Danny serre ma main. Je laisse échapper un sanglot, tant pis pour mon honneur. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Non, je suis juste une pauvre fille qui veut avoir une vie normale. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit, et là, je lui pardonne à lui aussi. Je pardonne Aaron, parce que ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est la faute du Capitole. Les carrières ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres. Je m'attends à une lente agonie.

-On ne peut pas, pas maintenant…

J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers Danny.

-On ne doit pas, pas maintenant ! »

Il se relève vivement et serre ma main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je suis obligée de me relever, sa poigne est trop puissante. Nous nous enfuyions, les carrières à nos trousses. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend, à Danny. Je lui en veux, aussi, de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir. Nous courons pendant quelques minutes, puis nous réfugions dans un arbre. C'est notre instinct de survie qui nous dicte ce que nous devons faire. Et je l'écoute malgré moi. Les carrières jurent. Ils sont beaucoup trop lourds pour monter dans l'arbre. Ils préfèrent aller chasser d'autres proies et nous laissent tranquilles. Je suis vraiment tentée de sauter de l'arbre pour aller les rejoindre pour qu'ils me tuent, mais Danny me fait changer d'avis :

-Ce n'est pas en mourant que tu vas faire revenir ton frère. Et fait au moins en sorte que sa mort ne soit pas vaine… »

Vers la fin de la journée, un cri déchire le silence pesant qui s'est installé dans la forêt.

* * *

**POV Sidney**

J'attends que l'hovercraft vienne chercher le corps sans vie de mon agresseur. J'enlève vite ma veste et cache ma blessure sanguinolente. Je vis encore mais je sais que je suis dans mes derniers instants. J'essuie aussi le sang présent sur mes mains, mais ça, je peux encore lui mentir.

« Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, je dit à Eric.

-C'est vrai, il me questionne de sa petite voix fluette.

Je sourie, et avant que j'aie pu lui répondre, il ouvre ses paupières.

-Il est parti le monsieur ?

Je sais déjà ce que je vais lui dire. J'ai pris l'habitude de mentir, à force.

-Oui, il a abandonné. Mais nous, on va la trouver, cette Pierre de Chance !

Il penche la tête sur le côté en souriant. J'ai dix-huit ans, il en a six. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, je le protège de l'atrocité des Jeux. Les pacificateurs acceptaient de le laisser ne pas regarder les Jeux en échange de quelques nuits en ma compagnie. Quand nous avons été appelés pour cette Expiation, je lui ai dit que c'était un grand dans lequel il faut trouver la Pierre de Chance. Elle nous rend chanceux toute notre vie et réalise même trois souhaits. Il fixe ma blessure.

-Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Je tressaillis. Je prends une voix assurée et le rassure tout en m'allongeant sur le tapis de feuilles mortes qui recouvre la forêt :

-C'est juste une petite égratignure… Rien de très grave.

Il est jeune, il me croit sur parole.

-Je vais peut-être devoir abandonner, je lui dis, mais toi, tu ne dois pas abandonner. Je te l'interdis !

-Mais…

-Ramène la Pierre et comme ça, on sera toujours heureux !

Le district douze (reconstruit après la Révolte) me manque. Je ne suis pas dupe, il va mourir, mon frère, mais je veux le garder dans son illusion jusqu'au bout. J'entends des pas se diriger vers nous. Je reconnais la fille du un. Elle est tellement forte… Le garçon du onze est là, lui aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je leur fait confiance. La fille regarde Eric, puis s'accroupi vers moi. Je suis de plus en plus faible.

-Sauve-le…

Je sais qu'elle a perdu son frère, donc peut-être que… Elle se penche vers moi pour mieux m'entendre. Je lui explique tous les piliers de l'utopie dans laquelle baigne mon frère. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et me dit ce simple mot qui fait revivre l'espoir en moi :

-Promit.

Elle promet de faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour le sauver, et elle en a conscience. Eric s'approche de moi, la fille lui dit que je suis très fatiguée. J'ai été blessée au ventre, et mon agonie est trop longue. Je regarde la fille, ses yeux sont à la fois vides et animés d'une force dévastatrice. Ses mots ne sonnent pas faux, et j'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre un rêve. Tout ça est trop beau pour être réel. Mais la douleur est là, je sais que je ne rêve pas. Eric se penche à son tour et me dépose un gros baiser sur la joue. Qu'il est naïf… Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…

-Je vais la trouver la Pierre, et même qu'après, on aura une grande maison, et plein de nourriture !

-Je te fais confiance, je te regarderais à la télé. La fille va bien s'occuper de toi… Je serai toujours là.

Je lève lentement la main et tapote sa poitrine.

-Dans ton cœur… »

La fille voit qu'il est temps de partir. Elle me lance un regard plein de détermination et disparais avec son allié et Eric. Il parait qu'il n'y a qu'à partir de neuf ans que l'on arrive à faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Je reste là, seule. Le froid s'empare de chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'ai un peu peur, quand même. La mort, c'est censé nous apporter le réconfort lorsque nous sommes trop âgés, pas lorsque nous sommes si jeunes. Je pleure, je me laisse aller pour la première fois dans l'arène.

J'ai de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus peur.

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin…

Je ferme les yeux, essaye de me convaincre que je vais juste m'endormir, et que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit.

Je me raccroche au peu de vie qui me reste.

La pluie commence à tomber, je l'entends. De toute façon, je ne sens plus rien.

Que doivent dire mes parents ? Est-ce qu'ils pleurent ? Je pense que oui.

Car ils m'aiment. Car je les aime.

Je me souviens des papiers, ces foutus papiers sur lequel était inscrits nos noms !

Du sourire hypocrite qu'affichait la femme du Capitole…

Les huées lors du défilé dans le Grand Cirque…

Le décompte, le gong…

La Vie, la Mort.

_Calme-toi…_

_Respire…_

Je transpire.

Dans les Hunger Games, si ont joue, c'est jusqu'au bout.

On peut voir mon cœur battre, mes mains tremblent.

Ma vie défile devant mes yeux, et, dans une lueur d'espoir, je me demande si un jour je reverrais un coucher de soleil.

J'aimerais tant dire à ma famille combien je l'aime…

Tellement de gens ne saisissent pas leur chance de dire adieu.

Je vois enfin combien ma vie est précieuse, mais c'est trop tard.

Je ferme mes yeux que je sais si bien fermer, en sachant pertinemment que je ne les rouvrirais pas.

_« Retrouve la Pierre, et après, on vivra heureux pour toujours… »_

Ce sont mes dernières paroles.

_Promettre__ : Laisser espérer_

_Espérer__ : Compter sur. Avoir confiance en._

_Mensonge__ : Assertion contraire à la vérité faite dans le dessein de tromper._

_Aimer__ : Eprouver de l'affection, de l'attachement, de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la passion pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose._

_Toutes ces définitions sont vides de sentiments, et beaucoup trop simplifiées pour paraître justes._


End file.
